Soul Eater: Battle Zone
Soul Eater: Battle Zone, known as Soul Eater: Extravaganza (ソウルイーター：エクストラバガンザSouruītā: Ekusutorabaganza) in Japan, is an Action RPG made by Square Enix and Jupiter. Gameplay The game plays through an episodic form with a "Movie Special" Chapter after the final one. The game takes on the ATB system called "ATB Zero" where you can spend ATBP to use Command Abilities to either aid allies/ yourself or attack enemies. The gauge fills up gradually overtime, though certain Abilities can either Slow Down or Fasten your ATBP (the colors will change depending on your ATB Status: purple;Normal, red;Fasten, yellow;Slown, white;Stopped, pink;Full), if the gauge is full you will be Immune to all ATB affecting Abilities. There are only 2 types of attacks in battle, seperately: Melee/Close Ranged and Ahead/Long Ranged. You can expand form 2-4 Command Abilities each time you get Promoted (there are 2 Promotions in the game), it'll even unlock new Chain Commands! For Encounter Reductions, go to a Soul Kishin and choose to enter battle. For Mission Reductions, go to a Soul Sphere and select from chosen list. Boss Reductions comes "naturally". The Arena mode allows you to take on Challenges to earn Prizes (depends on the Arena you chose) and if you beat 'em all, you get the Grand Prize! (again, depends on the Arena you chose): *Rookie Heaven (Minor Prizes. Grand Prize: New Cadet Starter Kit (holds Arena exclusive prizes)) **You earn the "Training Complete!" Trophy on your PS Vita's Trophy List for completing this Arena. As a Key Item in the 3DS version. *Main Course (Major Prizes. Grand Prize: Completion Medal (JP), Completion Medal + "No EXP" Support Ability (learned to every Party Member) (overseas)) **Completion Medal allows you to earn more amount of Items, AP, and Profit Souls (main currency in this game) from completing Mission Reductions. **You earn the "Congrats, Ace" Trophy on your PS Vita's Trophy List for completing this Arena. As a Key Item in the 3DS version. *Hell's Challenge Field/Master Finale (Rarely Prizes. Grand Prizes: Ultimate Crown) **Ultimate Crown boosts all your Stats (except Critical %) by +125 and increases the power of ATB Chains. **You earn the "I Went Through Hell!!" Trophy on your PS Vita's Trophy List for completing this Arena. As a Key Item in the 3DS version. Features *Showtime **Start Game ***Normal ***Hard ***Difficult ***Ultimate ***Critical (Japanese version only) **Chapter List ***Ch. 1: Introduction ***Ch. 2: Kishin War ***Ch. 3: A New Beginning **Continue ***Data Load ***Return to Game *Arena **Rookie Heaven **Main Course **Hell's Challenge Field/Master Finale *Multiplayer **Local **Online *Config **Game Mod **Adjustment **Cheat Mode Characters Legend: i'' indicates they're bosses. '''B' indicates they're later allies. U indicates you you fight them later. "*" indicates they can morph into Weapons. *Maka - Paladin/Knight *Soul* - Warrior *Black*Star - Ninja *Tsubaki* - Devout *Kid - Gunner *Liz* - Machinist *Patty* - Thief *Lord Death - Dark Knight *Spirit* - Gambler *Blair - Magus *''Medusa'' *Crona - Scholar *Ragnarok* - Automaton *''Asura'' *Giriko *Justin *Arachne *''Mosquito'' Episodes Chapter 1 *Episode 1: Intro - Maka & Soul *Episode 2: Intro - Black*Star & Tsubaki *Episode 3: Intro - Kid, Liz, & Patty Chapter 2 Chapter 3 *Episode 1: Soul's Lone Systems *Nintendo 3DS (supports Circle Pad Pro) *PlayStation Vita *GigaCom (supprts Circle Pad Expander) Trivia *This is the first Soul Eater title to be released overseas. *The artwork and score/music is based on "another game". Category:3DS games Category:PlayStation games Category:GigaCom Category:Action Category:RPG Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Adventure